Chunin Exams: Sarada vs Baruto!
by SeussPepper
Summary: It's time for the final round of the Chunin Exams again! Sarada Uchiha and Baruto "Bolt" Uzumaki are scheduled to fight each other and their dads both insist their child will win. Next generation. SasuSaku, NaruoHina, ShikaTema,


**This is the first story SaiDuck and I wrote together. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Naruto is the 7th Hokage. Sasuke is bringing balance to the world. Sakura is the new head of the hospital. Hinata is helping lead the Hyuga clan. All of them had children to look after, so needless to say, the four of them are extremely busy. There aren't many opportunities for the four of them to get together, but on nights like tonight they were able to meet for dinner.<p>

"...and then I said 'if that's your cake, then why aren't there candles!?" Naruto finished his story and everyone else laughed.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on one side of the table and Naruto and Hinata sat on the other. Empty plates, bowels and glasses were scattered around and the only sources of light were dim lanterns and the moon.

"Did you see where Sarada and Baruto were placed in the Chunin Exam tournament?" Hinata asked Sasuke, who had just gotten back to the village this afternoon.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Yeah teme, our kids will fight each other in the very first round," Naruto said with pride.

"Oh the rounds don't really matter when you can still be promoted when he's eliminated," Sasuke lazily said.

"Haha it's like when we—wait, wait, you said 'he'?" Naruto commented to his friend.

"Mhm."

"You think Baruto will be eliminated in the first round?"

"If he's fighting Sarada, yes," Sasuke responded, waking up a little.

Naruto sat up and leaned in, "You know I've been personally training Baruto, right?"

Sasuke leaned in just as much and spat back, "That won't save him, not when Sarada has sharingan_!_"

"He has rasengan!" Naruto leaned in more.

"She has chidori!" Sasuke leaned in more.

Their wives grabbed their shoulders and forced them back into their seats.

"Calm down you two," Sakura ordered, "It's not for another month."

They quickly dropped the conversation, not wanting to anger their wives. After paying their bill the couples went their separate ways back to their homes. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't fought in years, and while they were glad to be friends again they both missed the competition. They hadn't been in a challenging fight in years. They both felt like they could reignite their rivalry through their children and that made them feel nostalgic and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

"You're going to do great honey… don't be nervous." Sakura encouraged, crouching down at eye level to her daughter.

Mrs. Uchiha knew when Sarada was nervous and this was one of those rare times. She finished her month of private training and was ready to go fight her friend, classmate and teammate: Baruto Uzumaki.

"I'm not nervous, mom," Sarada insisted.

"Well it's okay if you are. Even if you lose the first fight you could still be promoted."

"I'm gonna win," she said with the fiery conviction she inherited from her father.

"Are you nervous because of all the people watching?" Sakura asked.

"I don't care about that."

"Then why are you nervous?"

Sarada held her hands behind her back and twiddled her thumbs while digging her toes into the floor.

Reluctant to share her feelings, Sarada mumbled, "Do you think dad will be back in time?"

Sakura made a wry smile, trying to be supportive but not wanting to share her true thoughts: "Oh Sarada…your father's really busy. He would love to see you today, he'd love to see you every day, but he doesn't make his own schedule."

"Hn," was all she would reply with.

They both headed to the Chunin stadium.

Boruto busted into his father's office with much energy. He was pumped that today he would fight in the Chunin exams. For the past month his dad had been getting him riled up telling him that he would be the one that would come out on top and defeat all the opponents.

He personally taught his son for the past month which was tricky because he was the hokage. Naruto came up with the idea to teach his son in the office. Shikamaru, as his advisor, said that was a bad idea which the knucklehead hokage ignored completely.

Boruto saw his father sleeping at his desk still holding the cup of ramen which he must've been chowing on earlier. His father slept over at his office since he was going to be busy with paperwork for the exams. Boruto sighed looking at his father's sleeping form, drooling over a small stack of paperwork which no doubt was important. He ran over to his father and shook him vigorously. The shaking only got him out of sleep a little.

"Hinata don't tease me, the kids are in the next room," he said groggily coming out of his dream.

Boruto heard his father and bonked him in the head: "You pervert."

The bonk on the head woke him. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry room. Then his vision became clear and he saw his office's wall was two-toned in color because his son would burrow holes through his office wall during training.

Occasionally birds would swarm around the hokage trying to get at his lunch.

He just then registered what his son called him.

"Pervert? Why am I a pervert?" He looked at his son who had an annoyed look on his face.

"I heard your sleep talking," he squinted at him.

Naruto remembered his dream and heat rose to his cheeks.

"Sorry," he told his son.

"You better be. Now let's go, today's the Chunin exams. Mom wants you to go home and freshen up before it starts," Boruto said as he began walking away from his father.

Naruto smelled himself and made a disgusted face knowing that he reeked.

"Right..." He followed behind his son.

* * *

><p>Sarada and her mother walked through the streets of Konoha hearing the whispers of the common folk speaking about the big fight that would ensue between her and Boruto.<p>

"There goes the daughter of the strong Uchiha…she is for sure going to win," one man said.

"She's going against the Hokage's son though, there is no way she could beat the son of the powerful hokage," another man said.

"You know he's right. His son may be a clumsy fool but when it comes to his fighting skills they resemble his fathers. Besides, she's a girl."

Sarada clenched her teeth at the words that came out of the last man's mouth.

_Idiots, they shouldn't judge someone's strength by their gender. I'll prove them wrong. I'll win the fight. I'll win the whole damn tournament._

Her mother noticed her tenseness. She walked in front of her daughter and looked at her.

"Sweetie, don't listen to them. Girls can be just as strong as boys," Sakura told her daughter.

"When pigs fly," a random man scoffed, sitting at a café with two of his friends.

Sakura's head turned to the man and she began to walk slowly to him with an aura that showed that she meant business.

"You must not be from around this village," she said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, so?" the man answered casually, not threatened by her. His two friends knew who she was and what she was capable of so they scrammed out of sight.

"Her skill is what determines a fight not gender," Sakura boasted.

"That's stupid."

She then gathered up chakra in her fist, and then with one finger gently slapped the table he was sitting at. The wooden table split into several pieces and fell to the floor. Everybody within 30 feet grew silent at what they just saw. The man was trembling.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry f-f-for saying that, please don't kill me." He was on his knees in front of her.

She walked past him and went to the store owner.

"I believe this is enough to cover the table," she said and gave him some money.

The store owner coming out of shock from watching the table splinter into pieces with just on small touch looked at the amount of money she placed down on the counter and grew happy.

"This is more than enough. Thank you Mrs. Uchiha."

Sakura walked back to her daughter who had a smirk on her face. They continued to their destination.

_Mama is the strongest Kunoichi. _

* * *

><p>All of the children competing in the exams were in the middle of the arena. The field was bare except for a couple of scattered trees. Genma was going over the rules of the exams. Sarada looked up at the crowd, ignoring the voices, to see if her father was there to watch her. She looked all around and saw no sign of him. She looked down feeling disappointed.<p>

Sakura sat next to Hinata in the kage's observation window. The window had a few extra seats that Naruto had reserved them for his closest friends and his guards: Sakura, an empty chair for Sasuke, and of course, his wife. Shikamaru was leaning against the wall behind Naruto since he was his bodyguard.

The first fight would commence now so all but the two contestants and the proctor stood in the center of the stadium. The contestants were Shikadai (Shikamaru and Temari's son) and a kid from Suna that must've been a student of his Uncle Kankuro since he used puppets in the previous rounds.

"You're going down brat," the teenage boy said to Shikadai.

Shikadai just shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not, we'll see."

"The match has begun" Genma said then jumped up and stood beside Shikamaru.

"How do you think he'll do?" Genma asked Shikamaru.

"If he's anything like me, good."

All of the parents were extremely proud of their children.

* * *

><p>The fight commenced and their teammates sat on the sidelines. Sarada paid close attention to the fight in case she had to fight one of them later in the tournament. Just as the fight was getting interesting, Sarada's friend Inojin started blabbing in her ear.<p>

"Sarada where's your dad?"

"Shush!" she quieted.

"Is he on a mission again?" Inojin insisted on asking.

Baruto barged in on the conversation: "Isn't he always gone?"

"Shut up idiot," Sarada snapped.

Baruto wanted to get in her head to distract her from the fight.

* * *

><p>The fight drew to a close with Shikadai winning in the same way his father won years earlier by using shadow possession jutsu, but also using the fan technique his mother taught him.<p>

"I had my victory all planned out the moment I saw you hide up that tree. I knew that it was your puppet that was caught in my shadow jutsu but I went along with it to reel you out. It worked and I knew you were going to directly attack me since your puppet was out of commission. So I used my fan to create strong gusts of wind to knock down that tree I knew you were going to run alongside to get to me," he smirked. "Now let's get this over with."

He huffed and began to extend his hand up to signal defeat for his opponent. His opponent was strong and struggled against it and managed to hold his hand down, slowly fighting Shikadai's jutsu.

_Damn it. I don't have enough chakra to complete this. _He huffed and his jutsu began to wear off. He then raised his own hand: "I quit. I'm tired."

Everybody watching had their jaws drop. Well except for Temari…she face palmed and thought:

_Lazy just like your father. _

Genma stepped down and declared the genin from Suna the victor. Shikadai went back to where his friends were located.

He got an earful from Boruto:

"You idiot! Why did you go and quit?"

"I was going to lose either way. I was out of chakra, and getting harmed to just lose the match is unnecessary."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Boruto yelled.

Shikadai ignored Bolt and looked at Inojin, "Good luck."

"Won't need it. I'll be back in a few," he mused and strolled off care free.

Sure enough he was right about not needing luck. Within a few minutes of the match beginning he won it by trapping his opponent in a scroll and handing it to Genma.

"Are you going to leave him in here?" Genma asked.

"Yeah," he began to walk away.

"INOJIN YOU GET HIM OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW YOU OR I WILL MAKE YOU," Ino yelled loudly from the stands.

There were few things that scared him and one of those things was his mother when she was angry. He knew to listen to her when her voice became louder than normal or pain would ensue. He shivered for a second thinking of what would happen if he didn't listen to his mother but then he quickly turned around and released the opponent out of the scroll. The opponent was unconscious on the floor and the medics carried him off. Inojin walked back to his friends.

"Haha, are scared of your mommy?!" Boruto teased, inheriting his sense of humor from his dad.

"Shut up stupid. No one cares for the words that spew out of your mouth."

Boruto got mad. "Hey you want to start this with me?" He grabbed Inojin by his collar and shook him.

Inojin unfazed by his actions looked at him and said. "Don't be an idiot and save your strength for your fight."

"My first fight will be a breeze," Bolt declared, full of confidence.

Sarada snapped her head to the side: "You do know your first fight is against me, right?!"

"Mmhm," Baruto grunted happily. He really was nervous about fighting her. They were teammates and he knew more than anyone what she was capable of and it scared him.

* * *

><p><em>He still hasn't showed up. <em>Sarada though to herself for the hundredth time that day. She clenched her teeth and walked back to where the others were with an aura of darkness.

Lee's son whispered to Shikadai: "She looks like she could kill someone right now."

Inojin smirked at the raven haired girl.

* * *

><p>The next to fight was ChoCho and the son of Rock lee. Their fight didn't last long either with the victor of the match being Lee's son. ChoCho did her expansion jutsu and tried to run her opponent but he was too fast and he used this opportunity to kick her around with his Taijutsu until she was dizzy beyond belief and passed out.<p>

Lee's son walked to where the rest were while the medical team carried ChoCho off. Boruto and Sarada looked at each other knowing that they were next to face off against each other.

* * *

><p>They walked out into the field as they heard their names called out. They began to appear in full view of the audience who began to cheer louder and louder. This is what the people wanted to see; the fight between the children of the two strongest shinobi in the world. Sarada had already given up hope that her father would arrive in time for her fight. She was upset but that wouldn't stop her from making her dad proud by beating Boruto.<p>

Sakura looked around to see if her husband would make it last minute but did not see him in her sight.

"It's okay Sakura, you can tell him all about it when he comes back," Hinata assured.

Naruto butt in, "Just don't tell him too many details. I've been teaching Baruto a few moves."

"I don't want your son using moves on my daughter," called a new voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Sasuke, who had obviously just finished traveling all day to get here as soon as possible.

Naruto looked at his friend. "Hey you made it! You're late to the exams again."

Everybody listening in on the conversation knew what the he was talking about; how Sasuke was late for the exam to fight Gaara.

Sasuke slapped the back of his head: "Well if you didn't send me on a mission days before this I wouldn't have been late."

Sakura and Hinata giggled while Shikamaru grinned. Sasuke was the only one that could disrespect the Hokage like that without getting in trouble.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the mission would take as long as it did."

"Hn," was all he said in reply.

"Sarada, we're here for you! Make us proud!" Sakura yelled to her daughter that seemed to be looking at the floor.

Sarada looked up at her mother and behind her saw her father smiling at her. She became all giddy inside to see her father here to see her fight. She didn't show her emotions too much and just had a smirked placed on her lips. Her dad nodded his head and she did the same back.

"Boruto, take her down! Show all of these people what you papa taught you!" Naruto encouraged with just as much enthusiasm.

Boruto smiled and raised his fist up in the air: "You bet I will dad! And after I beat the rest of them we can go out for Ramen!"

Naruto nodded his head at his son and his son did the same.

Genma then started the match…

* * *

><p>Boruto pointed at his opponent: "You're going down Sarada."<p>

"Tch. That's a stupid thing to say," she said coolly.

"It wasn't, because it's going to happen and I'll will bring the glory to my father."

"How ridiculous," she scoffed.

Sarada was baiting her teammate since she knew he had a short fuse. She wanted him to attack first to counter it and get the match started in her favor.

Her plan worked because the blonde ran towards her with a rasengan in his hand. Boruto had learned to create the Rasengan the way his grandfather Minato created it with just one hand.

_Perfect. _She smirked. Then her eyes quickly changed colors from her usually charcoal colored eyes to a crimson color. She hastily pulled off her glasses and shoved them into a pouch that she had specifically for her glasses. She could see Boruto's movements as if they were a slow frame-by-frame picture show and she found a way to evade his attack. Boruto ended up hitting the concrete wall and getting his hand stuck in it. Sarada had backed away from Boruto and threw two Kunai into his back.

_Shit! _He hissed in pain silently.

"She's got him now. I told you that your kid would lose to my daughter," Sasuke boasted.

"It may not look like it but he's gonna get her. And win. And will have gloating rights. Again the Uchiha will lose to the Uzamaki."

Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Watch yourself Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"U-chi-has are _losers!" _Naruto said looking at Sasuke dead in the eye then sticking out his tongue.

"You wanna take this outside, idiot!" Sasuke threatened.

"Why? So two Uchihas lose to Uzumakis in one day?"

"Sarada is going to win!"

"Baruto will win!"

"SARADA!"

"BOLT!"

The two are butting foreheads and electricity surged between their eyes. Sasuke never raised his voice before, but he would do and say anything to promote his only child.

They didn't know how loud they were getting since everybody was staring at them including their children that momentarily stopped fighting to look at their fathers with disappointment.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Sarada sighed.

_Aww c'mon dad, why now? _ Boruto face palmed, ignoring his wounds.

Everyone in the stadium had sweat drop from their foreheads seeing the Hokage act so childish. Sakura was looking so done while Hinata had a good amount of blush on her cheeks; embarrassed by her husband's actions. Shikamaru grabbed the two by their shirts and dragged them outside.

"If you guys wanna fight do it out here. Not in there where diplomats from around the world can watch you!" He sighed and walked back into the stadium.

Sasuke looked at Naruto: "I'm going back inside; I don't want to miss this fight."

Sasuke began to walk away then halted at Naruto mumbling: "Chicken hair, chicken attitude…."

Sasuke ran back and decked Naruto in the face but it was just a clone of his. He looked up to see the real Naruto coming down with his fist aimed to make contact with his jaw. Sasuke evaded the attack and the both of them continued to fight childishly by pinching, scratching and punching. If they fought as hard as they could they would destroy half the village. Their fighting created a little dust cloud where they both were exchanging blow and scratches.

Their fight was audible in the Kage room. Sakura had enough of their childish actions because this was a day for their children. There was no need to ruin it with their lifelong rivalry. Sakura looked at Hinata who was thinking the same thing.

She went out with Hinata trailing behind her and saw their little dust cloud. She would put a stop to this right now. She reached in and grabbed an ear.

"Ow Sakura that really hurts!"

Sakura glared at Naruto who she had by the ear.

"You two are missing your children fight right now to fight like idiots. Now both of you end this now or I will end it," she said in a tone that meant business.

Sasuke began to laugh at Sakura pulling Naruto's ear until she grabbed his as well.

"Don't think that you have special treatment," she shook his head.

He immediately stopped laughing and pouted. Naruto laughed and she shook his head too.

"Knock it off Naruto," Hinata spoke up.

They both huffed and simultaneously said: "Fine…" in a childish attitude.

They both got back inside to observe the end of the fight.

* * *

><p>Both Sarada and Baruto were at their limit of chakra usage. If one was going to win against the other it would have to be without jutsu. Sarada looked a little more exhausted than Boruto. Boruto saw the way she had her hands on her knees inhaling and exhaling quickly. Boruto smirked knowing he was going to win.<p>

Sarada stood up straight looking like she could barely move and that's when Boruto decided to make his final move. He ran and had his hand up to choke slam her into the floor. Sarada saw what he was going to do. She tried to evade him completely but the most she could do was jump back to evade him a little.

Boruto and Sarada's eyes went as wide as saucers when they saw what Boruto grasped instead of her throat… They were on the floor with Boruto on top of her with his hand cupped around her breast… Everybody in the crowd fell silent looking at these two.

…

Sarada and Bolt locked eyes and they realized the awkward and embarrassing position they found themselves in.

…

Baruto jumped up as fast as he could and backed up sheepishly with his hands up in a surrendering fashion as he stammered: "S-Sarada. I-I-I didn't mean to do _that_."

"SHANNARO!"

Sarada ran to him with newfound anger strength and punched Baruto as hard as she could. He flew across the field and plopped down unconscious.

Genma came down and declared Sarada the winner!

Sarada couldn't care less about winning or losing, instead she ran to Baruto and kept punching him.

_That's my girl. SHANNARO! _Sakura thought to herself.

"Teme your daughter is really angry…" Naruto said hoping that his son lives to see another day.

"I don't think our children should see each other for a while…" Sasuke said observing how Sarada was beating the life out of Boruto.

"Hmmph," Sarada grunted as she got up from clobbering the perv on the floor. She walked back to the stage entrance where the other winners were sitting.

She walked past Shikadai, Inojin and Lee's son who were just observing her beat Boruto to a pulp. She looked at the three of them and they held their breaths nervously until she faced forward and continued to walk past them.

"Gheeze did I dodge a bullet by not asking her out to the Summer Festival. Boruto is barely breathing." Inojin said to the two guys next to him.

"I think he's dead…" Shikadai said, "No, he's alive… I just heard him cry a little."

* * *

><p>Naruto came down to pick up his son, "Now who's the pervert?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I let you win! I felt bad about our accident and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."<p>

"Tch, I won fair and square_!_"

–

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
